


Mr. Robinson

by Spikedluv



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with one of Charlie’s students would be wrong . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 13 at rounds_of_kink for the prompt: Don Eppes/one of Charlie's students (male or female), office hours, and the kink: age difference. Title taken from the Simon and Garfunkle song _Mrs. Robinson_.
> 
> Written: October 4, 2009

Don glanced over towards the door at the sound of a shoe scuffing as he pulled his darts out of the board.

“Hey, Oswald,” Don said as he stepped back and took aim.

“Oh, uh, hey, Agent Eppes,” Oswald said, his voice cracking.

Don smiled as he let the first dart fly. He must have told Oswald to call him Don at least a dozen times, and yet he still stammered out the Agent Eppes each time they met.

Since starting at CalSci, Oswald had assisted Charlie on several FBI cases, and each time he’d been nervous around Don, stuttering and dropping things. At first Don had attributed it to working with the FBI, but after the third time Oswald had broken out in a deep flush when Don had caught Oswald staring at him, Don had figured it out.

Oswald Kittner had developed a crush on him.

It was a boost to Don’s ego, but he told himself he’d never take the boy up on it because that would be taking advantage. The age difference aside, Oswald was Charlie’s student slash friend, and things could get very uncomfortable if Don started fucking one of Charlie’s students.

“If you’re looking for Charlie, he’s got a class right now,” Oswald said.

“Yeah?” Don said, though he already knew that.

Don had Charlie’s class schedule memorized. Plus, each member of his team had a copy of Charlie’s schedule taped to their desk beneath the blotter. Don had also learned when Oswald retreated to Charlie’s office for a respite from the structure of classes, or to do his homework. And if he stopped by sometimes when he knew that Oswald would be in Charlie’s office instead of Charlie himself, well, Don told himself, there wasn’t any harm in it.

“Well, then, I’ll just have to catch him at home, later.”

Don wasn’t sure when that had changed, when the tenor of his visits had gone from innocent to something Don felt guilty about in the early morning hours. (Though not guilty enough to stop dropping by CalSci when he knew he’d run into Oswald.) Maybe the first time he’d imagined bending shy, innocent Oswald over Charlie’s desk and making him beg for it. Don’s cock throbbed at the memory of that particular fantasy.

When he’d thrown the last dart, Don left them in the board and crossed the room to where Oswald still stood, shifting nervously. He clapped his hand on Oswald’s shoulder, and said, “How are classes going?”

Oswald shrugged, and it took him a few tries to get his mouth to work. “Good, I guess.”

“Good,” Don said, giving Oswald’s shoulder a squeeze. “Charlie treating you right?”

“Yeah, sure, Charlie’s great.”

“Good,” Don said, “good. Listen, if you ever need anything, anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Oswald swallowed hard, which Don hoped meant that his mind had gone exactly where Don wanted it to at the offer. “Uh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Don said, watching Oswald’s eyes go dark as he stroked his thumb over Oswald’s collarbone.

Don gave Oswald’s shoulder one last squeeze. “Well, I’d better get back to work.” He left Oswald standing there, breaths coming fast, pulse racing. Don’s own cock was hard as a rock as he made his way back to his SUV.

~*~*~*~

Three nights later Don’s doorbell rang. He peeked through the peep hole and saw Oswald shifting from foot to foot in the hallway, holding a small file box.

Don had put a bug in Charlie’s ear a couple days ago about wanting to see his old stats, and maybe having someone explain the analysis Oswald had performed on them at Charlie’s behest. Having Oswald deliver them to his apartment was more than Don had hoped for.

Don pulled the door open and leaned on the jam, his arm raised above his head to pull his t-shirt taut. The pose was a huge success if the way Oswald’s eyes went directly to his chest was any indication.

“Oswald,” Don said, “what can I do for you?”

“I, uh . . . .” It took Oswald a second to drag his eyes from Don’s chest and remember why he’d stopped by. He held up the box he carried. “Charlie said you needed these.”

“And you offered to bring them by,” Don said. It was a guess, but not much of a leap, and Don didn’t bother phrasing it as a question.

Oswald flushed a lovely shade of pink, and Don chuckled. He reached out and pinched the front of Oswald’s t-shirt between his fingers, and used the material to drag Oswald into his apartment. Not that Oswald put up much of a fight. Or any at all.

Don pulled Oswald in far enough that he could swing the door shut behind him, and then set his open palm flat against Oswald’s chest and pressed him back against the door.

“Uh, Agent, uh, Eppes,” Oswald stammered.

“Oswald,” Don said gently, “you’re really going to have to start calling me Don if you want me to fuck you.”

Oswald’s mouth opened, but no sound came out. He lost his grip on the box and it fell between them. The cover came off and the contents spilled across the floor.

Don ignored the files littering his floor. He braced his forearm on the door beside Oswald’s head and leaned in close, close enough that he could feel Oswald’s breath on his face.

“That _is_ what you came for.”

Again Don made it a statement rather than a question. Oswald made a sound deep in his throat and his eyes rolled back before he closed them. Don found one of Oswald’s nipples and stroked the pad of his thumb over it through his t-shirt.

Oswald licked his bottom lip, then bit it, which was exactly what Don wanted to do. He lowered his head so his lips were right next to Oswald’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Oswald shivered, then moaned when Don’s hand began a slow slide south.

“Anything you need,” Don said, repeating his words from a few days before, just as the tips of his fingers reached the waistband of Oswald’s jeans.

Oswald sobbed, “Oh god, please!”

Don’s fingers continued their torturously slow crawl over the denim. “Please what?”

“Please, Agent, Don, I need you to . . . I want you to . . . .”

“Say the words,” Don urged, “and I’ll give you anything you need.”

“Fuck me!” Oswald blurted. “Please!”

Don’s answer was to move his hand until it covered the hard line of Oswald’s erection, and give it a squeeze. Oswald’s head went back and his eyes fluttered open.

“Say it again,” Don said, kneading Oswald’s dick and enjoying his front row seat as all of Oswald’s higher brain functions switched off.

“F-fuck me,” Oswald said, turning pleading eyes on Don.

Who was Don to tell him no? Especially since he’d worked so hard to get them to this point.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Don said. He licked Oswald’s throat, then bit down on the tendon.

Oswald made the most beautiful sounds as he squirmed under Don’s mouth, and pushed into his hand. Don wanted more of it.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he suggested. “Unless you want me to fuck you right here against the wall.”

Oswald started to slide down the door, and he had to grab Don’s shoulders to hold himself up.

“Maybe next time,” Don said at Oswald’s reaction.

He slipped his arm around Oswald’s back and led him to the bedroom. As soon as Oswald caught sight of the bed he stumbled, and then turned as if he wanted to escape, and ran right into Don. Before Oswald could say anything, Don slid his hand behind Oswald’s head, and captured his lips. Oswald moaned and pressed himself against Don.

Don cupped Oswald’s ass with his free hand and pulled him in even closer. Oswald grabbed Don’s shoulders and rubbed against him. Arousal had been singing through Don’s veins since he’d seen Oswald standing outside his door, since he’d had his hand on Oswald’s erection, but feeling the proof of Oswald’s desire as Oswald mindlessly ground against him was even more of a turn on.

Don walked Oswald backwards until they reached the bed. He broke the kiss just long enough to lift Oswald’s t-shirt and push it off over his head. Don reclaimed Oswald’s mouth before he could get self-conscious, and set his fingers the task of getting Oswald out of his jeans.

Oswald couldn’t decide if he wanted to help Don push his jeans down, or get his hands under Don’s t-shirt. Either was fine with Don.

As soon as Oswald stepped out of his jeans, Don pressed him back onto the mattress. Don pulled his t-shirt off and couldn’t help the shiver of satisfaction when Oswald gave his chest a look of appreciation.

Don climbed onto the bed and crawled up Oswald’s body. Don slid his hand along the outside of Oswald’s thigh, over his hip, up his side. Oswald shivered and his eyes went dark.

Don lifted his hand and found a hard nub. He stroked it, then rolled it between his fingers. Oswald’s mouth opened in a silent cry, and Don bent his head and pressed his tongue between Oswald’s parted lips.

Oswald sucked on Don’s tongue and wriggled beneath his hand. Don released Oswald’s nipple and reached lower, insinuating his hand between Oswald’s thighs. Oswald eagerly spread his legs. He arched his back and pushed into Don’s hand with a very gratifying moan.

Don lifted his head and watched Oswald’s response as his hand brought him closer and closer to the edge. Don stroked his cock, and kneaded his balls, and then reached back further.

Oswald spread his legs even wider, and his eyes silently begged Don for more. Don’s fingers found the entrance to Oswald’s body, and circled the puckered skin. Oswald made the sweetest sounds deep in his throat as he writhed beneath Don’s touch.

“You ever done this before?”

Oswald’s eyes were wide and glazed, but he managed to shake his head. It had been a long time since Don had had anyone so responsive in his bed, shaking apart at the slightest touch, and even longer since he’d been anyone’s first. It was a heady feeling.

Don almost came in his pants at the whine of protest when he removed his hand from Oswald so he could get the lube. Don hurried back over him, kissing Oswald as he flipped open the cap and squirted too much slick onto his fingers.

Don smeared the lube between Oswald’s cheeks, then circled his hole, teasing his entrance until Oswald pushed down, trying to force Don’s finger inside himself. He may have never done this before, but his body knew exactly what he needed.

“Relax,” Don said, “and bear down.”

As Oswald did what he’d asked, Don pushed one finger inside him. Oswald’s eyes went wide at the initial pain of being breached, and he made a little squeak of surprise. Don eased his finger in further, then pulled it out and eased it back in, getting Oswald used to the feeling.

When Oswald finally relaxed enough for Don to move his finger freely, Don said, “This is what makes all that worth while,” and reached for Oswald’s prostate.

Oswald’s back arched and he nearly levitated off the bed as Don massaged the spongy nub.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Don smiled. “Yeah, that’s the idea.”

While Oswald was distracted by the pleasure coursing through him, Don worked a second finger inside him. The burn of being stretched even more faded when Don once again found his sweet spot. Because it was his first time, Don took care to open him with a third finger. Before Don finished with him Oswald was fucking himself on Don’s fingers, his hard, purple cock leaking onto his belly.

Don left Oswald’s side long enough to remove his jeans and briefs, and to fish a condom from the drawer. He tore the foil and rolled on the latex, then knelt on the mattress. He touched Oswald’s hip.

“First time’ll be easier on your stomach.”

Oswald shook his head. “No, I wanna see . . . .”

Don nodded. He got between Oswald’s spread legs and drizzled lube on his cock. He spread it, then wiped his hand on his leg. Don braced himself on his forearm and kissed Oswald. He got his other arm beneath Oswald’s leg and raised it, pushed it back until Oswald was open for him.

Don rocked his hips, his cock sliding along the cleft of Oswald’s ass until he found the spot he wanted. He pushed, and Oswald gasped as his hole was stretched impossibly wide.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Oswald said, as Don pushed until the head of his cock popped through the ring of muscle trying to keep him out.

Don forced himself to hold still even though he wanted nothing more than to press all the way in and slake his desire in Oswald’s body. To distract them both, Don pressed his lips to Oswald’s once again, and Oswald kissed Don as if he might find the solution to his next problem inside Don’s mouth.

They broke the kiss to breathe, and as he panted for air, Oswald said, “You can move now.”

Don groaned, but made himself ask, “Are you sure?”

He started moving before Oswald finished assuring him that he was. Don worked himself in an inch at a time, pulling back out and pressing in again, until he was in as far as he could go. Oswald moaned and brought his other leg up, hooked his heel on Don’s ass, and Don slid in deeper as Oswald opened himself up.

Don groaned, “Fuck,” and then pulled out and thrust back in. He did it again, and this time Oswald pushed up to meet him. It was the final straw on the camel’s back of Don’s control. On the next withdrawal he slammed back in hard, and then again. Oswald gasped and groaned as Don fucked him, and then he hooked his other leg over Don’s shoulder, and the next time Don thrust into him he hit Oswald’s happy spot.

Oswald’s eyes rolled back as he keened deep in his throat, heels digging into Don’s back and ass. He lifted his hips to meet each thrust as Don pounded into him.

Don got his hand between them. He pulled on Oswald’s cock and Oswald made more needy noises and wiggled delightfully on Don’s cock. Don set up a brutal pace, pumping and pounding until Oswald finally came undone and spilled out all over Don’s fingers and his own belly.

Don grunted as Oswald clamped down on him, and then drove into Oswald once, twice more before coming apart himself.

~*~*~*~

Don kept telling himself that now he’d gotten it out of his system he could let it go. And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about Oswald. About how he’d felt and sounded. About how damned responsive he’d been.

A week later Don found himself in Charlie’s office, waiting for Oswald. He’d checked the class schedule taped to the door, double checked Charlie’s office hours; partly out of habit, but also because Don didn’t want any interruptions for what he had planned.

When Oswald arrived, Don was sitting behind Charlie’s desk, playing with the Rubik’s cube. Waiting.

Oswald froze when he saw Don, his skin flushing beautifully. He continued into the office when Don crooked his finger.

“Shut the door,” Don said, “and lock it,” and watched the flush deepen.

When Oswald had done as he’d asked, Don set aside the Rubik’s cube and gestured for Oswald to come closer.

“I want to fuck you again,” Don said bluntly. “Right here.”

He slid his hand over the dark, polished wood of Charlie’s desk, and Oswald’s breath hitched as his eyes followed the path of Don’s hand.

“If you want that, undo your pants, otherwise I’ll leave and we’ll never speak of this again. No harm, no foul,” Don said, not meaning a word of it.

Don needn’t have worried; Oswald was already pushing his pants down before Don finished speaking. He managed to look shy, and determined, and desperately needy at the same time.

Don reached for Oswald, drew him closer and bent him over Charlie’s desk. Once Oswald was positioned just how Don wanted him, he took a moment to enjoy the view. Oswald’s bared ass on display for Don, ready and willing to be used for Don’s pleasure. Don reached out and ran his hands over Oswald’s cheeks, dipped his fingers between them.

Oswald whined at the teasing touch.

Don produced the lube he’d brought with him and squirted it between Oswald’s cheeks. He smeared it around his hole and then pressed a finger inside him, cock throbbing as he watched Oswald open around him. Don worked one, then two fingers inside him, massaging his prostate until Oswald was pushing himself back onto Don’s fingers and whimpering, “Please, please, please.”

Don didn’t bother with a third finger. He was in too much of a hurry to feel the tight heat of Oswald’s ass around him again.

Don wiped his fingers on Oswald’s ass and then stood. He unfastened his own pants and pushed them down his thighs, then ripped open the foil packet and rolled on the condom. He slicked himself up, then positioned the head of his cock at Oswald’s entrance, and pressed in.

Don gripped Oswald’s hips and pulled out, then slammed back in. Almost as exciting as the feel of Oswald’s tight channel gripping him, and the way he drove himself back onto Don’s cock, was the way he had to force himself to keep the noise he made to a low level so that anyone passing in the hallway didn’t hear them.

Neither one of them lasted long. Don had been imagining this very scenario for weeks, and Oswald was young and horny. Don came first this time, unable to hold back. Bent low over Oswald’s back as his release shot through him in wave after wave of pleasure, Don mouthed at his neck and managed to reach beneath Oswald and stroke him the few times it took to send him flying over the edge, as well.

Don gave himself a few minutes to recover before reluctantly withdrawing from Oswald’s body. He cleaned himself up and fixed his clothes, then made sure he’d gathered all the evidence of their tryst.

Before he left, Don slapped Oswald’s ass, enjoying the way he jumped and squeaked. “You might wanna get dressed before Charlie gets back. And don’t forget to clean up your come.”

Oswald moaned in protest at having to move, and Don smiled as he closed the office door behind him.

~*~*~*~

Six months later Oswald still hadn’t gotten sick of him. Nor had Don tired of sheathing himself in Oswald’s welcoming body.

Oswald came to Don’s apartment at least twice a week. They’d met several more times in Charlie’s office despite (or maybe because of) Oswald’s protest that he couldn’t concentrate on his homework there because all he could think about was the things Don did to him.

Don didn’t think he had a discovery kink, but his favorite place was the unisex bathroom just down the hall from the bullpen. Since Oswald had started helping Charlie more with his FBI cases, he was at the FBI offices more often, and Don took full advantage of it.

The only difference between then and now was that they’d developed a shorthand. Five minutes after Don nodded and flashed five fingers at him, Oswald met him in the bathroom.

As soon as he was sure the door was locked, Don unbuckled his belt. “Suck me,” he said, “and get me good and wet, ‘cause it’s the only lube you’re gonna get.”

Oswald moaned as he went to his knees, clawing at Don’s jeans. As soon as Don’s cock was free, Oswald took it into his mouth and suckled greedily. Don moaned as Oswald slobbered all over his cock, slicking him with his saliva, and then he pulled Oswald off his cock and bent him over the sink.

Oswald held the edges in a white-knuckled grip as Don unfastened his jeans and pushed them down, chanting, “Come on, come on, come on.”

Don pressed one dry finger into Oswald’s ass and he moaned, “Oh, yeah, Don, come on.”

Don’s eyes locked onto Oswald’s in the mirror as he positioned his cock and drove into him. Oswald had known that this wasn’t going to be nice and easy as soon as Don had ordered him to suck his cock, but he was ready for it, pushing back as Don slammed into him, mouth working around words that never actually got spoken. _morepleasegoddonplease._

As his own pre-come lubricated Oswald’s channel, Don moved more easily inside him. He pounded harder, and faster, until Oswald was panting with the effort of holding himself so Don’s thrusts didn’t shove him into the wall.

Don bent over Oswald and nuzzled at his neck. “Come on, baby, give it up for me,” Don said, and even though he knew he’d be on his knees cleaning it up, Oswald keened and sprayed his come all over the underside of the sink, the wall and the floor.

Don bit down on Oswald’s shoulder to keep from crying out as his hips jerked against Oswald’s ass and he filled Oswald with his release. They didn’t have long, not here, so Don forced himself to straighten from Oswald’s back and pull out of his ass. Come oozed out of Oswald’s hole and dripped down the inside of his thighs.

As always, the sight of his come marking Oswald made Don’s cock throb. And even though he’d just come, Don was already thinking about when he’d be able to take Oswald again.

The End


End file.
